bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathalia Ramos
'Nathalia Norah Ramos Cohen '(born July 3, 1992) is a spanish actress who was born in Madrid, Spain. Her father is a Spanish pop star Ivan, her mother is Australian. Ramos attended the North Beach Elementary & Nautilus Middle School (Miami Beach) and briefly attended the Miami Beach High School during her freshman year. She is best known for her role as Yasmin in Bratz: The Movie and Nina Martin in House of Anubis. Nathalia Ramos started her acting career with her role of Hope Loblaw '' in ''Arrested Development. In 2007, Ramos appeared in the theatrical Bratz motion picture, playing the leading role of Yasmin, a girl who is portrayed as being of Mexican and Jewish heritage. She made a brief appearance in the music video for Prima J's single "Rock Star" which was a tie-in with the Bratz film and was featured on the film's official soundtrack and provided her voice for the Bratz 4 Real video game. She was featured in an episode of the Nickelodeon series True Jackson VP, portraying an unpredictable teenage supermodel Dakota North. She had a role in 31 North 62 East as Rachel, a psycological film directed by British director Tristan Loraine. Ramos starred in the Nickelodeon television series House of Anubis as the main character, Nina Martin, a new American student who travels to England in order to attend a mysterious British Boarding School during the period of time when one of the students Joy Mercer goes missing. Due to the fact Nathalia had to choose between finishing college and continuing filming the hit show House of Anubis, she confirmed via Twitter that she would not return to House of Anubis for a third season due to her concentrating on college. More to the point, her career didn't end just yet - Nathalia continued being a college student but as well didn't leave acting. In 2013, Ramos continued her acting journey by joining Resident Advisor, as well as being part of 2014's highest rated horror film The Damned, portraying the lead role Jill Reynolds. Later in the year 2014, Nathalia appeared in several episodes in ABC Family's television drama Switched At Birth, playing Gretchen. But the motivation to become a professional actress didn't leave Nathalia just yet. This year, Nathalia is back with a brand new psychological thriller Wildflower: The Movie; where she will play the role of Chloe Moray, as well as new music coming soon! Filmography Movies Television Other Trivia *When Nathalia went to see "Twister" in theaters, she cried throughout all of it. * Nathalia's Jewish. *She gets a manicure once a week to practice Vietnamese, which she is currently learning. *Nathalia likes to try everything that her friends order at restaurants. *Since high school, her friends have called her Natalie. *Nathalia wishes to start a travel blog because she likes guidebooks and and travel itineraries. *Indented Head, Australia, is her favorite destination in the world. *She has a small tattoo of a star on her foot. *Nathalia's favorite room in Anubis House is the dining room. *Nathalia said if she would ever wake up in a pineapple under the sea, she would look out for Patrick. *Nathalia's favorite fruits are mangoes and bananas. *If Nathalia could describe herself in one word it would be passionate. *Nathalia is fluent in Spanish, but failed a Spanish test. *One device that Nat can't live without is her iPad. She said it was hard to walk around with a heavy laptop, so it's much easier. *She loves to work out. She often goes to the gym before college. *Her favorite character on House of Anubis is Mr. Sweet. *Nathalia takes the longest to fix her hair and make up. *Nathalia said she didn't believe Brad Kavanagh was real when she first met him because of how nice he was to her, just like Fabian Rutter is nice to Nina Martin in the show. *Nathalia is followed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham on Twitter, but the two of them never really met. *Nathalia said it was weird to kiss Brad, because they're so good friends. *Nathalia is obsessed with office supplies. If she could, she would live at Office Depot. *She said that she could relate to Nina in a way. *Nathalia says she is more comfortable at doing the dramatic and sad scenes than doing the funny and crazy ones. *Nathalia Ramos attended a school called 'Miami Beach Senior High School'. *Nathalia Ramos loves fashion, but when she is feeling lazy, she walks around in gym clothes. *Nathalia Ramos wants to have a pig as a pet because it is her favorite animal, but her mom continuously says no. *She, along with Ana Mulvoy-Ten, had tried to teach Spanish to Brad Kavanagh, but he says he can't do the accent very well. *She dyed her hair to a dark brown color. *Both her and Alexandra Shipp appeared on Switched at Birth. * It's a coincidence, but Nathalia & Jennete McCurdy always attend the same red carpet events. * Nathalia's favorite food is Mexican. * It is not sure if Nathalia watched the third season of "House of Anubis", since she wasn't in it. It's a possibility that she still watched but never revealed it. * Nathalia loves to study science. * Nathalia has her own charity 'Teens for teens'. * Nathalia starred as a lead role Jill in a 2014 horror movie The Damned. * Nathalia is a fan of Selena Gomez and Britney Spears. * Nathalia's friends with other Nickelodeon stars Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota and Logan Henderson. * Nathalia has been teaching herself Vietnamese. * Her favorite color is white. * Nathalia speaks English, Spanish and French. * She incorporates the Spanish culture in movies and TV shows. * Her singing is a kind of pop-rock sound, writes songs with his dad since he is a musician. * Favorite actress is Rachel McAdams * She's in a bikini. Awards NathaliaTwitter Category:Bratz: Motion Picture